


Another story about Doppio

by DoppioOkuyasuFan



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoppioOkuyasuFan/pseuds/DoppioOkuyasuFan
Summary: If everyone survived
Kudos: 6





	Another story about Doppio

Another another story about Doppio  
(Rough rough rough rough rough rough draft)

I knew I was dying, but I wasn’t dead yet. I was still bleeding out. I couldn’t move a muscle. I bet it looked like I was dead. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t move an inch. I couldn’t see either. After a few minutes of this painful torture, I heard somebody! I felt so relieved. I noticed it sounded like... Abbacchio. My relief went away in an instant and turned into fear. Soon enough, he was standing right next to me. “So... you’re the boss’s sidekick. You look quite pathetic.

“You’re probably dead though, so what’s the point?” I wanted to cry. I could do nothing while trapped in my body. I started to get dragged across the ground, leaving a blood trail. “Oh! You have a pulse. That means Giorno can heal you and we can know where you came from.” He said, “Guys! Come over here! He’s still alive!” I heard lots of footsteps. Approaching and some mumbling. When they got close enough, I noticed that their whole team was there. ‘Did they kill boss?’

‘Did the boss fail to kill any of them?’ Giorno healed my wounds, so I wasn’t dying anymore. But I still couldn’t wake up. “Done. I made it so only a limited amount of oxygen can get to his brain so he’s in a temporary coma. He can hear us though.” Giorno said. ‘At least it doesn’t hurt anymore. What are they gonna do with me?’ I wanted so badly to scream and cry, in fact, if I would if I could. I was a prisoner trapped in my own body. “So, are we gonna torture him?” Abbacchio asked. “Don’t you think we already tortured him enough, he didn’t even attack anyways.” Bucciarati said. “I guess you’re right.” Abbacchio said, with a bit of disappointment in his voice. 

I couldn’t move. I wouldn’t have ever been that cruel to him, that goth is a psycho! It took all my strength to squeak out the word, “psycho.” “Isn’t he supposed to not be able to move?” Abbacchio asked. “I had to be careful so I don’t accidentally kill him.” Giorno said. “Don’t call me a psycho for wanting revenge.” Abbacchio said. “F..or....wh..at?” I asked. “You served the boss! He was evil!” “Y..ou.....ki....lle..d.....my....on...ly......friend.” I said. “Yeah, and?” Abbacchio said. “I.. sh....ou..ld.. wa..nt .....re...venge.” “Why can he talk so much?” Mista asked. 

“I’m letting him get more oxygen to his brain, this is getting interesting.” “Do you mean you don’t want revenge?” Abbacchio asked. “N..o.... not... rea...lly.... I....jus.. miss.... him.” I said. “Al..so ...why....ar..e.... you.... ma...d ...at ....me... for... working ....for...... him... if... you.... work....ed... for..... him....too?” I barely got out. “Uhhh...” Abbacchio said. “That’s a good point.” Giorno said. I had tears in my eyes, I tried to scream but it made no sound. I had to stay level-headed if I wanted to get out of here alive. 

I wasn’t able to talk anymore. I guess I got my point across. “He shouldn’t be able to talk anymore.” Giorno said. I tried to move, but I was completely immobile. I decided I should give it a rest. “What are we going to do with him?” Narancia asked. “It’s up to Giorno, since he’s the new boss.” Bucciarati said. “I won’t kill him, but he can’t be let out of our sight with how much he knows.” Bucciarati sighed a breath of relief. “Also I think Bruno would be sad if we killed a kid.” Giorno said, with amusement in his voice. “I cannot deny that.” Bucciarati said.

I felt relieved, but I didn’t know how much I wanted to live anyways, since boss is dead. I decided that it’s better to live my life in sadness for a while then not at all. I just wanted to run, but I couldn’t move a muscle. “Wait, are you saying that he might become a gang member?!” Narancia said. “Maybe.” Bucciarati said. “He looks about 15.” Mista said. “He’s as tall as Narancia.” Giorno said jokingly.

“I wonder why he’s so small.” Abbacchio said jokingly. Narancia got really angry but only growled. I was a little small for my age but not that small. I guess they were wondering why I was so skinny. I wanted to run so badly. They were just staring at me while I was immobilized. I felt kinda embarrassed. “Well, let’s go, the cops might be here soon anyways.” Bruno said. Bruno picked me up, and everyone started walking. “Put him in the turtle.” Abbacchio said. I was dropped onto a couch. ‘.... how is this a turtle?’ 

I assumed it was some kind of stand. I was even more confused when I heard that French guy’s voice, “oh, am I some kind of shipping container now?” “Yes.” Giorno said. Mista and Narancia started to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very confused all the time


End file.
